


One Of The Boys

by onairosnma



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onairosnma/pseuds/onairosnma
Summary: Mina has been best friends with four boys since middle school. Younghyun, the son of her mother’s employer. Sungjin, the rebellious son of a telecommunications conglomerate. Wonpil, the quiet and dependable student council president also successor to the country's largest law firm. And Dowoon, the baby heir to a construction firm. They were all rich, she was poor. She was considered one of the boys until one day, things changed.All they had was friendship until feelings got in the way.She fell in love in with one of the boys but her love was reciprocated with heartbreak. She had to leave.Years passed and she lost contact with everyone. She hid her true identity and deny who she was before.  She now lives with Jae, her mother’s doctor. Jae was there during the hardest times in her life. He protected her and helped her cope.But when their lives must all be entangled again, Mina has a choice to make.Will she follow her brain, the one that constantly tells her to avoid the impending heartbreak that comes with loving or will she follow her heart, the one that persistently tells her that she must admit her real feelings for her to finally be happy?





	1. Chapter 1

[1]  
It all happened so fast. 

I was attending to a customer’s order at the café when all his friends started howling after he tried asking me out. I politely declined. After all, this wasn’t the first time I experienced an invitation as such. I thought the day will end as it normally would. 

However, when I delivered the orders on that customer’s table, he pulled me to sit on his lap. I was shocked so I hit him with the plastic tray I was holding, he got mad and was about to throw a fist at me. I closed my eyes forcefully and waited for that brain shattering punch, which actually didn’t come. When I looked up, there was a huge commotion, something like a wrestling special show. 

Shaved head guy, who goes by the name of Sungjin, was throwing a series of punches to the disgusting customer. A thin guy, known as Wonpil, was screaming in an irritating high pitched tone as he pushed disgusting customer’s buddy to the wall. The guy with feline looking features, famously called by his fan girls as Brian, was holding a chair and used it as a weapon and hit everyone who comes his way. Then there’s the boy with braces also throwing punches but the recipient was able to dodge it. With the help of another guy, Braces boy was down on the floor being kicked like a sack of rice. He looked helpless and I immediately went to him to stop the customer’s ganging up on him. With all the testosterone I could gather from my system, I tried getting in their way but I was pushed to the side. So much for female testosterone entering the Royal Rumble. 

I scowled in pain and 2 guys were immediately by my side. 

“Mina, are you ok?” Wonpil asked while Brian was checking my extremities for injuries. 

“I’m fine…” I was able to say before motioning my head to Braces boy’s direction. “But Dowoonie...”

Brian went to Dowoon aka Braces boy as Wonpil, who was still screaming like a madman, went outside to fetch the guards who are currently on break. 

30 minutes later, the brawl was finally over with the help of the owner, Boss Chansung. He came to the rescue and was fortunately able to pacify the customers after he offered to shoulder their hospital expenses. I sent him off to his car while I continuously apologize. He asked me to clear up the mess before he left.

My thoughts as I watch my boss’ car drove away was that, in battles such as these, of course, there will be casualties. Not surprisingly, it is my weeks’ worth of salary, and yeah, also the faces of my four best friends. 

I watched them from the café’s entrance as they try to tend to the wounds of one another, to which they failed miserably.

Dowoon, who was badly beaten up, was shrieking in pain while placing an ice pack on his swollen left eye. There were traces of blood on his lips and his chest was exposed and had bruises all over. Wonpil, who was able to dodge most of the punches with the help of his ear-shattering shrieks is now putting ointment to the small cut on Sungjin’s cheeks. 

“This has to heal fast…” Wonpil said to Sungjin. “Aside from the fact that your father will definitely see that your face has become a punching bag, this cut will take away the focus on your beautiful eyes. Have I told you before that your eyes are beautiful, Sungjin?” He continued. 

Sungjin replied with a growl and Wonpil transferred to the seat next to Brian, handing him an ice pack to be placed on his shoulder. I sat beside Sungjin and continued applying the ointment to the abrasions on the side of his eyes, his chin and on his neck. He just winced in pain but did not say anything else.

“Why did you even attacked them like that? You could have gotten in jail if Boss Channie wasn’t able to talk to them?” I asked, slightly upset.

“That guy was about to hit you. How can he punch a lady? To be honest, I know you dress like a guy but you are still a woman.” Brian childishly replied. 

“Shut up Younghyun.” Wonpil butted in. Younghyun, is a name only the people close to Brian can call him. That is the name we use for him. Younghyun made faces at Wonpil, which earned a laugh from Dowoon.

“And besides, we let him go when he started hitting on you at the counter. Once was enough.” Sungjin said with a tone that sounds like he can punch someone again. Dowoon’s laughter was erased as he shuddered in fear. I was left speechless.

After treating their wounds with bandages and a tub of ointment, we cleaned the place. It was a task that took us a whole hour to do but good thing, the boys are back to their youthful hyperactive selves though I kept on hearing somebody wince in pain every once in a while. Once we were done, we then decided to go home and bid each other goodbye. Sungjin went on his motorbike, Wonpil and Dowoon hopped on Wonpil’s car, and Younghyun, opened the door to the passenger’s side of his car for me.

While on our way home, I was quietly thinking to myself how lucky I am to have these boys as my best friends. The five of us have been friends since middle school. Since my mother and I transferred to this city and started to work as house helpers for the Kangs. Now, we are in our freshmen year in college and everything is still the same. I have received tons of criticisms for being friends with the boys. For I am a lowly housemaid’s daughter who do housework on weekends, go to school every day and attend my part time job at the café when I wasn’t at school. While they were sons of rich businessmen and are heirs to their family’s wealth. They were all born with silver spoons on their mouths and I have to work hard just to buy the clothes I have on my back. But I am grateful to them for making me feel like we were all and the same, that our social status was not to be considered and that the bond we have all made through the years was a very special one. I wish we are always together and happy just as we are now because it kind of scares me when things are always on the good side. It’s as if it the calm before a storm. I sincerely hope there will be no storm for us. 

My thoughts were halted when Younghyun started speaking. “You look constipated”, He said as he laughed so hard making his eyes become almost slit like while his cheekbones and pointed nose shake up and down along with his head. This comment earned a punch to the back from me. Yes, I can be as violent as I can possibly be whenever I am with Younghyun. After all this years living on the same house as him, I happen to have earned this privilege. 

He grimaced in pain then asked in a sulky tone, “Is this how you repay me for saving you earlier, you barbaric woman?”

I just laughed at him before expressing my apologies. We already arrived at their house. I forgot to mention that I am with Kang Younghyun, the son of the head of the household where my mother and I work at. He then parked the car and as we alighted, he led me to sit by the bench on the garden. 

“But seriously, you were way too deep on your thoughts. Care to share what’s going through that head of yours?”

“Nothing, really. I was just thinking how we all get to this point. I mean, this whole you saving me fiasco just made me reminisce things.” 

“So much for nothing, huh. Mina?” Younghyun looked at me reassuringly before continuing, “We’ve all been through so much before. Remember how we all started being friends? You saved me from bullying in middle school and after punching sense into those bullies by the name of Sungjin and Wonpil, we got to know each other. Aaah, the good times.” He said with a smile on his face.

“Well, technically, those ice creams I handed made us know each other. I can still hear Dowoon’s howling cry and how we managed to place another piece of ice cream on his mouth just so he would shut up and we wouldn’t be caught by the homeroom teacher.” I laughed as hard as Younghyun as we walked down that path to memory lane.

“Yes. So, you should stop thinking about this now. You don’t owe us anything. We’re basically family. The five of us are basically brothers even if we are not blood related. It is our duty to have each other’s back and to protect each other in times of trouble.”

I hit him in the head. He looked puzzled, raising his hands to his sides acting confused, asking what he did wrong.

“Brothers? Really? You’ve been talking about me like I am a dude since earlier tonight. What’s wrong with you?” I asked, attempting to hit him on the shoulder this time.

He dodged my attack and stood in front of me. He held me by the shoulders and assisted me to stand as well. He then studied my appearance from head to toe and from my toes back to my head. He did not say anything. 

Or so I thought, but that’s not how Younghyun is. His tongue was so sharp especially if he throws insults at me. I wouldn’t take it against him anyway, at least he tells me heart breaking truths and not sugar coat things with lies. 

He then starts by patting my head and removing the hood of the jacket I was wearing. “Well, look at you. I know you have a mirror in your room, you can’t lie to me. I own this house.” 

I squinted my eyes at him. 

He continued speaking as he lifted the hood up, “You wear this type of clothing every single day. How many different colors of this garment do you even have?” 

I was about to answer when he placed his palm on my mouth to shut me up. 

He then combed my hair using his fingers, “Do you even brush your hair? Do you even shampoo every day?” He clucked his tongue and shook his head with a disgusted look in his face. “Your jeans, is like one of the only 4 pairs you have.” He placed his hands on the hole on the left knee on my jeans that he is now picking on. “This wasn’t even ripped before. This isn’t even your style. This was ripped due to overuse.” 

He looked at my shoes and I knew he was about to say more, so I pulled out his hand from the ripped part of my jeans and slapped him in the face. I looked at him with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. “I already know I’m poor. No need to whack me in the face with your cold truth.”

Younghyun was flustered. He made an apologetic face but I just picked up my bag from the bench and ran inside the house leaving him behind. I even heard him call my name but I didn’t bother to look back. I couldn’t let him see my tears falling. One thing about me, I may be poor but I am not weak and I shouldn’t let anyone see me cry. 

\---- 

I entered the room I shared with my mother, she was already in deep sleep. Good thing she won’t see me in this state. My phone kept blinking, seems like Younghyun had been calling me non-stop. I don’t even know if I can talk to him now. Just to get things clear, I don’t hate Younghyun. He knows I do not take it against him when he does this. Something just took over me and I suddenly felt like crying. I blame my hormones for acting up. 

When my phone beeped again, I looked at a message from Sungjin. He was asking how I was tonight. What is with this guy and his telepathic powers? I should be the one asking how he was with all the bruises he got from tonight’s squabble. I dialled his number.

“Mina? Are you okay?” He asked. His voice laced with concern.

“Why do you ask about me? I should ask about you. How are your wounds? Continue applying the ointment tomorrow morning so that it will heal fast.” I advised.

“It’s all good. The wounds. It actually feels nice to beat someone like that after a long time. The last time I punched someone was back in middle school. When Wonpil and I bullied Younghyun. You remember that?” He then laughed. 

“I just heard that story from Younghyun less than an hour ago. You guys are being sentimental.” 

“And I also heard from a bird named Brian that he made our bestest friend cry. You want me to punch him again in the morning?”

“I knew he would tell you. You two always gang up on me. And for the record, I did not cry. I don’t even understand the point he was trying to make. Why he said what the things he said. And you know me, hard truths from Younghyun doesn’t usually bother me. My hormones are acting up. I swear.” I defended.

“Well, from what I’ve heard from that bird. You were pissed at him for calling you a guy? Was that right? He swore on his family’s business that there was a point to what he was saying but you walked out on him crying before he even got there.”

“I did not cry.” I defended again but Sungjin wasn’t buying any of it. “Fine. My eyes were tearing up. But I wasn’t crying. That bastard. Spreading lies about me.” I said, faking anger.

“Just to share the point he was about to make. He said he was about to criticize the way you look so that he can get you to wear something more girly. I guess his words just did not come out right.” 

“Do I look that hideous?” Now, I am curious.

“Nobody said you look hideous. You are very pretty. The prettiest girl I have ever seen. Younghyun just has a different definition of beauty. You know how he is with girls. He just wants you to look different, maybe?”

Why does it feel like my heart beat doubled its pace with Sungjin’s compliment? I have had serious talks like this with the guy. What’s going on with me? Tss. Hormones.

“Mina, are you still there?”

“Yes. I am. Sorry.” Wait. Why am I stuttering?

“And if I were being honest, I don’t think Younghyun is right. You don’t need to look different. You are beautiful as you are. You’re kind and warm hearted. You are an amazing woman. You don’t have to change anything. I like you the way you are. Go to sleep now. See you in the morning. Bye.”

My ear was stuck to the phone. Still cannot process the things that Sungjin said few seconds from now. My heart is still beating so fast. I feel heat creeping up my face. 

Then I heard someone scream from the other line. Sounds like Sungjin’s dad. He was mad seeing his face and asked him about getting into trouble. Sungjin talked back to his dad and I heard a loud slap. I could have listened more. But that was invading the father and son’s privacy. I will not do that. Though I am really concerned with Sungjin after what I’ve heard. 

I sent him a text wishing him a good night’s sleep. Even though I know we’ll both have a hard time doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

The morning ride to school inside Younghyun’s car was as awkward as it can be. The silence was excruciatingly painful. Except for the times when he kept clearing his throat and attempted to say something but decides not to continue. 

“Hey.” I slapped his right arm as hard as I can

“What?! I’m driving!” He exclaimed before halting to a stop when the traffic lights turned red. 

“Quiet Younghyun and I are not a match.” I confessed. 

He looked at me, trying to suppress a grin. Sure we had arguments before but this has been the longest we are not on speaking terms. 

He brought his right hand up to his face and started counting using his fingers “Eight hours!! Wow. We set a new record. Congratulations to the both of us.” He laughed.

I laughed with him. “Seriously?”

“I was frozen at the backyard for a good 15 minutes since you walked out on me. Then I decided to call Sungjin.”

“I know and I am sorry for the outburst. You know how much I value the honesty in our friendship. I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”

“If you’re really sorry, I know how you can repay me.” Then his lips formed a smirk. 

“No. No. Definitely no. Not again, please.” It was the appropriate reply to that facial expression. That face meant something that I know all too well. 

You see, the thing with Younghyun is that he is good-looking and he knows it too. He is a top student, rich, musically inclined and can do many other things once he willed himself to. And because of that many girls follow him around. Some girls, he like, most of them, he doesn’t like. I do not actually care if he gets romantically entangled with any of them. They fall in love, they should handle themselves. So, when a girl likes Younghyun and he likes them back, everything is easy but this seldom happens and trouble transpires when he likes them but they don’t like him back. This is why I wanted to erase that annoying smirk from Younghyun’s face.

“You cannot reject my request without even hearing how wonderful this girl is.” He said, pleading hinted from the tone of his voice. 

“I actually know. She’s probably someone very attractive, has great speaking skills, petite built and short, wavy hair. She probably smells like flowers too?” 

He looked at me with an amazed expression as if he were to believe I can read minds.

“Don’t even ask how I know. I just do. I heard it lots of times before. Stop pulling me into this scam of yours. I will not help you with another girl because you always make them cry. You are not capable of having a real romantic relationship. Stop playing around.” I reprimanded.

“Wow?! Says the boyish girl who doesn’t even have anyone wooing her to become an actual woman!”

I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Come on Mina. You’ve been with me for how long? You know how I operate. I really, really do like them when I ask for your help to get them date me but they become all sorts of crazy once we get further down the romantic path.” 

“But that’s no excuse. I got to know those girls and they are special. But by the time they fall into your imaginary charms, I keep praying that hopefully by some miraculous turn of events, your relationship will last long and you will stop acting like a spoiled brat who always gets what he wants.”

“You know I feel suffocated with the way my mother dotes on me. It’s all my sister’s fault. She left and now it’s as if I am an only child. And those girls, I like them at first but when I get to know them better, they keep on obsessing with me. I’m not the type who tolerates 3 hour phone calls where I only get to hear stuff about other people I’m not interested in. I just want a real relationship.”

“You mean a real relationship that you are not capable of sustaining?” I asked, with sarcasm lacing each and every word.

“I mean, hour-long phone calls with conversations telling my girl what went on with my day and she would tell me likewise. I want us to go on trips together and know more about each other. I want to meet important people in their lives not because I am a trophy boyfriend but because I am someone worth considering a future with.” He let out a sigh afterwards.

Now I felt guilty. I may have overreacted.

“I’m sorry.” I quickly apologized. 

He just nodded and continued driving.

He doesn’t actually have to tell me all this. After all these years of living on the same house, I already know how his mind works. Sort of. I know how much of a kind, warm-hearted and gentle person he is. He loves his mother. His father is busy most of the time with the business and since his sister, Kang Seulgi, left to pursue modelling in Paris, his mother gave her attention to him only. He was like an only child. Younghyun, though I know how uneasy he was with all the attention, never complained. Not even once. I just figured he is uncomfortable with the changes in his facial expression and the ambiguous eyeball rolling he does when his mother was not looking. The reason why I help him is that I know this boy deserves all the love in the world with that big heart of his. His relationships never last longer than a month. He claims that he sees their real character eventually even within that time. And yet he keeps on trying and involving me all the time, even if I decline.

I looked at him again and he now has this puppy eyed look that seriously, no one will be able to refuse.

“Fine.” I said firmly. “But this will be the last time. If this doesn’t work out, I’ll never help you again.”

“I know you can’t resist me.”

“So, who’s the unlucky girl?” 

“Baek Ayeon.” 

I wanted to barf at the way his eyes sparkled as he kept mentioning me the girl’s name. But I also do hope that this will result in something positive this time around. 

\----

Surprisingly, this Baek Ayeon that Younghyun kept on gushing about is really pretty and nice, she doesn’t have a specific set of friends but she walks around with other girls and she greets everyone. Talk about a happy pill. I think she and Younghyun are a very good match. I wonder how they’ll be like. 

I was watching and following her from afar. She’s on her way to the cafeteria and I’m here hiding behind the lockers. Hopefully she won’t spot me and think of me as a creep. I walked past the other students and got closer to her. She stopped to greet another set of girls as I hid on the next set of lockers. 

I got distracted when my phone vibrated. It was Wonpil asking where I was since we will be having our next class together. I replied that I’ll meet him at the lecture hall but when I lifted my head up, a beaming Ayeon was waving her hands at me. My jaw dropped. Also my phone. This is Kang Younghyun’s fault. I will strangle him when I see him again later. 

Ayeon picked up my phone. “You dropped your phone.” 

I know. I answered in my mind.

“I hope you don’t mind if I ask, have you been following me?” 

No. Yes. My mouth opened but no words came out.

She laughed. Not the annoying kind of laughter but she sounded amused. She’s even prettier as she stood this close in front of me. I just stared at her. Her shoulder length honey brown hair complemented her oval shaped face so well. Her hair was shiny and her fringes are properly arranged on her forehead. She is fair complexioned and her skin is so smooth, her pores aren’t even visible. Her eyes are the perfect shape of almonds with lashes fittingly accentuating her brown pupils. Her brows are full and shaped impeccably. She has a tiny upturned nose and rosy cheeks. Her lips are full and are painted the perfect shade of pink. 

“Wow. You are pretty.” It was already late when I realized the words that materialized from my lips. I hurriedly clamped my mouth shut using both of my palms before embarrassment washed all over me and I decided to run away from her as fast as I could. 

I am so going to kill Younghyun for this. 

\----

“Sungjin did not come to school today. Have you talked to him?” Wonpil asked while we were waiting for the next class to start.

“No.” I answered flatly. Maybe this has something to do with the fight I overheard last night.

“You are not capable of lying. No one will believe you. Seriously, what’s going on?”

“I think I might have an idea why he wasn’t around.”

“Did he finally confess and you rejected him?” He replied nonchalantly.

“Confess and what?”

Wonpil just shrugged his shoulders.

“Anyway, I heard him arguing with his father last night. I did not mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but Sungjin wasn’t able to finish our phone call properly. I accidentally heard his father lecture him about their company, the death of his mom and the bruises on his face. The same old dialogue his father mastered over the years.” 

“I knew it. Those bruises will definitely not be missed by his dad.”

“I feel really bad. This is all my fault. You all shouldn’t have gotten into that brawl.”

“Mina. Don’t stress yourself. It’s nobody’s fault. Sungjin and the guys are all adults capable of deciding for themselves and thought for that moment that defending you against those thugs was the best thing to do.”

“But we both know how far apart the relationship is between Sungjin and his father. I don’t want to be someone who separates them farther. I’m just worried.” 

Wonpil was looking at me as I was fidgeting with the hem of my sweatshirt. He held both my hands and looked me in the eyes. 

“Do not worry much. Sungjin will be fine. If you are so worried, let us visit him at home later. Is that fine with you?”

Did Wonpil just read my mind? I was actually planning on visiting Sungjin at home later tonight. I was planning on bringing Younghyun with me but Wonpil volunteering would probably be better since I still have a grudge I should settle with Younghyun. 

I just nodded at Wonpil and gave him a slight smile. He then left and proceeded to the seat in front me as the professor arrived. 

I was about to fish my phone from my pocket when I remembered that I wasn’t able to get it from Ayeon earlier. I shuddered from the embarrassing thought of the events earlier today and decided to settle this tomorrow, once I am sure that Sungjin is doing okay.

\----

The car just stopped and I watch as Wonpil laughed heartily as I tell him the story why my phone is with Younghyun’s latest eye-candy. 

“She might have thought you got a crush on her.” And showed me his toothy grin. 

I made a face at him. And maybe he’s right. Ayeon might get the wrong idea because I chose to run away after admiring her beauty. I smiled at Wonpil.

He made a serious face and placed his arm around my shoulder. We walked side by side which felt reassuring. I therefore conclude that Wonpil is really all knowing. The way he always gets a sense of things, of what is really happening around him. I like it that he is extra sensitive when it comes to me. How so? Take this moment as an example, no words need be spoken but he knew that I was telling him stories from earlier just to ease my nervousness from meeting Sungjin in a bit. 

“Thank you.” I whispered in a hushed tone just enough for the guy beside me to hear and realize how much he is appreciated. 

We then arrived at the mansion of the Parks. I saw Sungjin’s motorcycle parked up front the main gate. We were a few meters away from the front gate when Sungjin suddenly ran outside and attempted to ride his motorcycle. He didn’t notice us. I was about to call him when we heard a booming voice coming from the house. A few seconds later, the owner of the voice came out. It was Park Joon, Sungjin’s father, head of the largest telecommunications company in the whole South Korea. Wonpil and I are glued to where we were standing when the father and son resumed their conversation.

“Come back here, Sungjin! I am not yet done with you!” The tall man on his 50s yelled.

“I’m just going out for a ride. And I bet you don’t have anything new to say. So just cut it out.” 

“This is what you learn from you gangster friends. I knew those kids are not a good influence on you. You see, if I had known that you’ll turn out like this and your mother had to suffer because of you...” The old man’s words were cut off when he looked at the sky, his eyes full of longing.

“What?! I know you despise me from being brought in to this world at the expense of my mother’s life. I always try to be the best son dad. But everything I do just isn’t enough! What exactly do you want from me?” Sungjin said as he threw his helmet on the ground. 

“Can you bring the love of my life back?” His dad said, tears starting to well from the man’s eyes.

“You know I cannot do that.” Sungjin replied, despair hinted at his voice.

“Then inherit my company and stay away from your troublemaker friends. Those bastards are not doing anything good for you. You might get to jail first before being introduced as the company’s heir. You know how I am Sungjin. If you don’t’ follow me, I’ll make sure your friends will be the ones who will leave you. I have all the connections to pull this through. You know I am not kidding.” His dad threatened.

“Leave my friends alone. They got nothing to do with this.” 

“You acting like this is definitely because of your friends. I never approved of them. You know that but continued hanging out with that bunch of good for nothing kids.”

“Shut up! Do you even hear yourself? Do you think if mom were alive she will like to see you turn into some sort of monster right before her very eyes?” Sungjin shot back at his father who was now fuming mad.

“How dare you drag your mom into this? You ungrateful bastard.” His dad was about to slap him but I got in front of Sungjin first. I felt a stinging pain on my right cheek and then there was Wonpil on my side asking if I was okay. 

Sungjin’s dad didn’t even apologize. He went straight back inside the house leaving Sungjin standing by my side. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised.

“Mina was worried that you did not come to school today. She overheard you and your father fighting last night during your phone call.” Wonpil explained.

Sungjin held my shoulders and pulled me to face him. He then placed his palm on the right side of my face, stroking it gently. His motion produced a feeling on my chest which is hard to describe. The moment was stopped when we heard Wonpil’s phone buzzing. He answered the call and minutes later, explained he had to go home immediately, patted my head and bid us goodbye.

Sungjin and I stood there, motionless as we watched the red car sped up and got lost from our sight.


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

I stared at Sungjin’s back from inside the store. After the incident, we rode his motorcycle and went to the nearest convenience store. He said we should put something on my face. The spot where his father hit me stings like hell, to be honest, but I did not regret doing the things I did tonight. After all, it was Sungjin that led the other guys in protecting me the previous night. I guess this is how I can repay him for things. My thoughts were cut off when he came out from the door, pulled the chair from the opposite side to be able to sit directly in front me. He placed the bag of goods he got on the table and took out the bar of ice cream. I winced a bit as the cold bar heightened the prickly feeling on my right cheek.

“Sorry.”

“It’s just cold. Don’t worry about it.”

“No. I’m sorry. I won’t even ask why you did that. I’m just sorry. You shouldn’t have witnessed that. You shouldn’t have been hit by my dad.” He said shifting his eyes from mine then to the floor.

“I thought seeing you and talking about it after hearing you fight with your dad will make you feel better. Wonpil and I didn’t mean to intrude. I also apologize.”

He just nodded, still having that sorry look on his face. And once again we were enveloped in silence.

He handed me my favourite waffle biscuits after opening the packet. I ate with much gusto since the last meal I had was lunch, a meal I wasn’t able to digest because I had to follow Younghyun’s eye-candy around, but I will later get to that. I stopped when I heard Sungjin trying to suppress a laugh. I raised my head to stare at him.

“What?!” He asked as he now laughed heartily.

“Why are you laughing?” I eyed him curiously.

“You look cute when you have waffles around you. It’s like you have your own world.”

To this, somewhere on the left side of my chest felt weird again. He continued laughing while looking at me. I offered him my precious waffle biscuits but he declined. He then stuck a straw on the banana milk bottle, passed it on to me then proceeded on opening his can of soda. We continued eating and laughing together before we decided to go home.

\----

I opened the front gates as stealthily as I can but the plan of tiptoeing my way to the maid’s quarters failed when I heard someone coughing by the fountain.

“Where have you been? What time is it now? You’ve never been home this late?”

I looked at the owner of the voice though I am completely sure I know who it is. “Stop acting like my mother, Younghyun.”

He raised his brows at me, squinting his eyes and placing both his hands on his waist.

I couldn’t help but giggle as I look at him. “You look like a grandmother!”

With that statement, we laughed together. We then sat at the edge of the fountain.

“But seriously Mina, where have you been? Your mom looked worried and I kind of made up stuff so that she will not worry much. I tried calling you and some girl answered the phone. I fought with her because I thought she stole your phone and she thinks I’m your boyfriend and she shouted and I shouted back. Then she hung up on me. It was horrible.” He narrated animatedly.

I smiled. _If only Younghyun knew it was Baek Ayeon whom he fought with on the phone, I wonder how he would react._

“What?!” He looked a bit annoyed. But I know it is only because he was worried. 

“I’m sorry you had to lie to my mother. I was with Wonpil after school, we visited Sungjin because he didn’t come to school today then Sungjin brought me home. Sorry I wasn’t able to call because I do not have my phone with me.”

He was about to say something when a strong wind blew towards us, making me flinch in pain. I tried to cover my cheeks with my hair but my attempt didn’t go unnoticed by Younghyun’s eagle-like eyes.

“What happened to you?” He said while trying to figure out what the problem is with my face.

I stood up and tried avoiding him telling him I wanted to go to sleep now, but being the overprotective best friend that I know, he didn’t let me get away easily, he pulled my arm and made me face him in one swift move just like those you see in the romance dramas. But this scene we are doing is more like an anthology for families. After he pulled me, he removed the stray hairs on my cheek and there he saw the bruise made from the slap of Sungjin’s dad.

“We have to get you to the hospital!” I know he was worried but he was also over-reacting.

“Stop being hyper! I already placed ice on this side. It stings a bit but nothing I cannot really handle. Don’t overreact. And please don’t let my mom know. I do not want her to worry also.”

“Fine. But let’s put ice again. I’m worried it will bruise badly. God, where did you even get that?!”

“It was a long story but to cut it short we saw Sungjin and his dad fighting. He was answering back to his dad like the rebellious Sungjin we all know and things got heated and he was about to get slapped and I do not know what has gotten into me and I went in between them and instead got hit.”

“Why did you do that? We know the not so good dynamics between Sungjin and his father. Why do you have to interfere? Wonpil was there and he didn’t stop you? He is so gonna get it from me tomorrow!” His fists clenching in anger.

“No. Wonpil is not going to get anything from you and yes, I know how Sungjin and his dad are but I cannot let it go when it all started because of the fight at the café. We both know that was because of me. So, that’s why I interfered. Because I had to.”

“Come on, Mina. That didn’t just start at the café a few days ago. They’ve always been like that and none of that was supposed to be your business. You can advise Sungjin all you want but you cannot get involved when the father and son starts to fight, especially if it gets physical like this.” He looked really frustrated and I just sat there in silence staring at the water as Younghyun left.

He was actually right, I thought to myself. Sungjin and his dad are not on good terms since we became friends and we know that it has been that bad since his mother died after he was born. So my best-boy-friend was technically right. We shouldn’t have interfered. But what’s done is done. I guess I just have to apologize to Younghyun again in the morning. I stood up and headed to the door when he passed by me and gave me an ice pack.

“Put this in your face and rest now. We’ll go to school early tomorrow so your mother will not see the bruise. Night.”

I wasn’t even able to say thanks when he went up the stairs. I just watched him as he walked to his room.

\-----

Younghyun was still mad in the morning. We were civil, though. We head to school early in the morning and he kept his word of not making my mother see my slightly bruised face. I said thank you and sorry as I alighted his car but he just nodded at me. I know he can’t keep this up but I have an idea how to make it up to him. But first I have to warn Wonpil because it seems like Younghyun’s going to look for him this early in the morning because he wants Wonpil to get “it” from him. I honestly hope “it” doesn’t involve fists and blood or anything violent, in general.

I was walking around campus when I found Ayeon on the hall near the library. I have to talk to her and retrieve my phone so I can send Wonpil the warning. I gathered all the courage I have and approached her.

“Hi!” I waved at her.

“Oh! Hi! How are you?” She said as she rummaged through her bag.

“I’m fine. I guess. I’m sorry for yesterday.”

She handed me my phone. “It’s good. I was shocked when you ran away leaving your phone behind. It kept on ringing last night. I think it was your boyfriend but he was a bit arrogant.”

“Boyfriend? No. Arrogant? Yes.”

She laughed at this remark. “Sorry I had to answer, he was calling for an hour straight and I cannot just ignore it. I apologize for being meddlesome.”

“Well, that was my bestfriend Younghyun. I kind of went MIA last night and I think he got worried. I’m sorry you had to deal with him.”

“I think we haven’t introduced ourselves properly yet? My name is Baek Ayeon.” She offered me her hand.

 “Oh, I know who you are. I am Lee Mina, by the way.” I said then I smiled.

“I like you. Can we be friends?” She said in an excited tone. I stared at the hand she offered for me to shake. “If you want to, I mean. If it’s only fine with you Mina. I’m not forcing you to be my friend. Please don’t get mad at me.”

I stared at her. She’s too adorable I cannot decline her offer. “Friends then.” I said then shook her hand.

We then proceeded to the cafeteria and had breakfast together as we get to know each other.

\----

School was finished and I was about to call Younghyun to ask if we can go home together when I saw Sungjin on his motorcycle waving at me on the parking lot. He gave me his spare helmet when I reached him. I just held it and gave him a puzzled look.

“Wear it!”

“Why?”

“Because we are going somewhere.”

“Where?”

He took away the helmet from my hands and helped me wear it. “Stop asking questions Mina and hop on.”

“Wait. I have to tell Younghyun first. He’ll get mad again.” I tried fishing my phone from my pocket.

“No need. We already spoke. He’s a bit mad at me also, but no biggie. He’ll get over it.” He said as he started the engine.

I placed my hand on his shoulders but before we went off, he removed my hands and placed it on his waist. Now, I’m back-hugging Sungjin like my life depended on it. We went out of the lot and I had to tighten my hold on his back because he’s speeding up like crazy. I don’t know what has gotten into him. I was shouting as he continued going past the cars on the highway and I felt his back shaking, the guy was even laughing. I will scold him later, I tell you, I will.

My nervousness faded when we got to a familiar community. I was still hugging him from behind when we stopped by a huge green gate, the gate to the middle school where the five of us met.

“What are we doing here?”

“Well, I haven’t been that good of a best friend for you. Younghyun made me realize that last night when he found out my dad hit you. All I made you do was worry and be concern about me and yes, last night should be the last straw. I will not let you get involved in me and my dad’s matters anymore.”

I looked at him. I was baffled. What the hell does he even mean by that?

“What?”

“I mean. This is my way of making it up to you for all the wrong things I have done.”

“And why here?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what’s going on in that thick skull of yours.” I pouted.

He laughed. “Mina, stop pouting. You look to cute for your own good.”

“Whatever, Sungjin, whatever.” I started walking away from him as heat was creeping up my face.

I continued walking and headed towards the school grounds. My steps were slowed down when I felt warmth as Sungjin placed his arms over my shoulders. This felt totally different than that time when Wonpil did the exact same thing. _What is happening to me?_

He started talking about the memories we made in this place. How he was struggling with his relationship with his dad and how he bullied Wonpil to be his only friend. Then came that time when they bullied Younghyun because he was the new kid in school and they want the contents of his lunchbox. And I came to protect him because, well, he was the son of my mom’s employer. And how the young Dowoon almost got us all caught in a brawl, if not for an ice cream bar. From then on, we kept hanging out together after school while we were all waiting for the school bus to arrive. This eventually led to us five hanging out even outside school on weekends. Forming deeper bonds, and forming lasting friendships that’s too strong to be broken now.

We continued walking slowly still with his arms around me until we reached the school’s playground. I excitedly got away from him and ran directly to the swing. All these boys know how much I love sitting in the swing with Younghyun and Wonpil pushing me into the air while on the other seat was Dowoon and Sungjin was pushing him to swing to the air. Sungjin sat on the other swing on my side and stared at me. I cannot even count the number of times I caught him staring at me today. It’s making me a bit self-conscious. I tucked some strands of hair behind my ears and once again I heard him laugh. He opened his bag and got my favourite waffle biscuits, opened the packet and handed it to me. He then stood behind me and pushed the swing slowly. I immersed myself into eating my waffles. We continued talking about stuff we used to do and all the memories we had in this place until we notice that the sun has already set and darkness is slowly consuming the light. I was a bit scared of the dark and he knows that so when I urged him to leave, he silently obliged.

We walked outside but we went to the nearby snack place first because my stomach kept on making weird sounds and my companion, though he tried not to laugh at me, claimed he was also hungry that’s why he offered to eat first before going back home.  

While waiting for our food, I saw him looking at me again.

“Why do you keep on staring at me? You are very strange today.”

“Only today? Wonpil and Younghyun kept telling me to stop acting weird on a daily basis. Thanks for the compliment. I guess.” He said while rubbing his nape.

He was smiling from ear to ear. I never saw him looking this lively since I can’t even actually remember.

“It’s nice seeing you smiling like that again.”

“Well, it is all because of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Well, we kind of reminisced happy times, right? Middle school was actually the best because that was when I got to know my most treasured friends.”

“Stop that. You’re going to make me cry.” I said, trying to stop tears from welling in my eyes.

“As long as I make you cry happy tears Mina, it is fine by me.”

I was about to answer that confusing statement of his when the food finally arrived. I have to attend to the food first. Maybe I’ll figure everything out once my stomach has been filled. He ate less and was just watching me empty all the plates on the table one by one. He claims he had a sudden stomach ache that’s why he cannot eat too much so I just ate to my heart’s content. Sungjin looked happy, though. He is totally different today.

After eating, he brought me home and before going inside, he called me.

“Mina.”

I looked back, smiling. I am just happy today. I know he is happy also. I ran to him and hugged him tight.

“Thank you for today, Sungjin. I hope you and your dad will eventually settle things out.”

He hugged me back. I can feel heat on my face once again.

The front gate opened so I immediately get off from the hug. When I looked at the gate, standing there were my three other best friends. Younghyun was coughing like mad, Dowoon was smiling sheepishly and Wonpil was trying to hide a grin.

“Why are you all here?” Sungjin asked them but no one answered. “Can you all go inside first? I’ll just say something to Mina.”

No one moved. Sungjin sighed deeply, came near me, I felt his face coming near mine. I was about to push him away but instead, I did the unthinkable – I closed my eyes.

Then, I felt his hot breath as he whispered something in my ears.

“My dad will introduce me as the company’s heir. Will you be my date, Mina?”


	4. Chapter 4

I heard bouts of laughter after Sungjin’s question. _Why did he even have to whisper that to me and why did I close my eyes? Why?_ I was waiting for the earth to swallow me whole, but no. When I opened my eyes, I just saw four guys, one was shyly rubbing the back of his head, while three of them were laughing so hard with two, even clutching their stomachs. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t have anything to wear. Let me think about it.” I said to Sungjin as if rapping all the words. I passed by the four stooges and ran inside the house. I’m pretty sure this wouldn’t be the last time I’ll hear about this incident.

Approximately two hours have passed and I am silently lying on the bed, I couldn’t even get a wink of sleep. So many thoughts are going through my head, technically, just Sungjin-filled thoughts. All the things he said, the way he acted earlier and that one question before the night ended. Why would he even invite me to such event? My head is hurting and my body is starting to get sore from all the tossing and turning, I feel like I had to go out and get some fresh air. 

Once outside, I sat at the spot with the brightly lit lamp because I get easily scared of the dark. I am now on the process of finalizing my decision of declining the ‘date’ offer when I heard Younghyun coughing at the back. 

“You should get yourself checked. You seem to be coughing a lot lately.” 

He chortled. I know he was fake coughing and that was my lame attempt of teasing him. And because it is Younghyun, I know he wasn’t even affected by it. 

“Why are you out here? In the dark? All by yourself?” 

I just shrugged. If I open my mouth to answer, I will surely die from the words that will slide from Younghyun’s sharp tongue. I will not let myself fall into that trap. 

“I never thought that bully will unleash your inner girly-girl.” He said while smiling and shaking his head. 

“What are you saying?”

“Come on. You are not a good liar. So don’t act like you don’t know what I am saying.“

“To tell you the truth, I am not sure what’s going on. Sungjin has always been that older brother type of best friend to me. He’s there when someone tries to bully me, he always attends to my needs, and he is very overprotective, also. But the way he acted around me tonight and the things he said, it was, I don’t know. Different?”

“Hmm. Different good? Or different bad?”

Younghyun really knows how my brain work. That’s the exact question I am trying to figure out on my head at this moment. I stared at him in disbelief.

“Gotcha.” He said before hugging me.

I tried to pull away from the hug but it was too tight and somehow comforting and warm. We stayed like that for a good minute before he pulled away.

“I’m so happy for you, Mina. You finally got a crush.”

I smacked him in the head. He just laughed out loud.

“Shut up, Younghyun! If you ever tell a living soul about this conversation, I will bury you alive even before you get to speak a word to my friend, Ayeon.”

His face went blank before I continued.

“Miss Baek Ayeon, who by the way, is my newest girlfriend, sorry I forgot to tell you.” I smirked, knowing that I have the upper hand against him now.

“Friend? How come I did not know this?” He said in slight panic, but his eyes getting all sparkly again.

“We got to go to sleep. We still have class tomorrow.” I stood up as he bugged me and followed me inside the house like a cute little puppy.

\----

I was on my way to the library to bring back the textbooks that I borrowed from the previous days.                    _C-R-U-S-H_. I spelled on my mind. Am I really having a crush on Sungjin? But we are just good friends and through the years of being friends with the four of them, never have I ever felt weird like last night. So, maybe Younghyun was right. I now have my first crush. I smiled inwardly, getting giddy just by the thought of it. The people who pass by eyed me as if I just lost my mind. But who cares? I continued walking and thought about last night’s hug with Sungjin and the way his face went too close to mine. And as if I have mind conjuring powers, there I saw him, the person I was thinking of. I suddenly stopped in panic and all the books I was carrying fell to the ground. I tried hiding through the hood of my jacket but to no avail. I felt someone beside me helping me pick up my things. Once I looked up, lo and behold, it is the person I summoned in my mind and the one person I seriously wanted to avoid right now.

“You are so clumsy.” He said while helping me stand up after getting half the books off the floor.

“I b-b-bumped into someone, I think.” _Good job, Mina. Continue stuttering like an idiot._

He smiled and patted my head while I turned as red as a tomato.

“Whaddup?!” _I’ve just been saved. I owe my life to Younghyun, big time._

“Oh Younghyun!” I heard Sungjin greeting my savior.

“Hey you, love birds!” Seriously?! I sent him a deadly glare while I heard Sungjin laugh.

I grabbed the books from Sungjin’s hands and left him with Younghyun to rush to the library. I don’t know how to recover from this shameful experience, to think that my day has just started. How am I going to escape those guys?!

I was walking in a trance on my way out of the library when I heard someone screaming my name. I looked back to see who it was.

“Ayeon!” I called her. I don’t know if it was excitement but I am just glad to see someone who does not know what exactly transpired last night.

She hugged me. “Why are you so excited to see me?”

“Nothing. I just got tired of hanging out with the guys.”

“Nice! Then hang out with me today.”

I willingly obliged.

\---

I tried my best to stay out of the boys’ way and I’m glad that I don’t have classes with any of them today. I got one message each from Younghyun, Wonpil and Dowoon while I got about seven missed calls from Sungjin aside from several messages. They were all asking where I was but I wouldn’t tell because this is me practicing my freedom away from them boys. I was riding with Ayeon at the backseat of her car as I cancelled yet another call from Sungjin.

“They keep calling? You sure have an overprotective friend huh?” She asked, with a hint of teasing on her voice.

“They are all like that. Maybe because since middle school, the five of us seldom spend time away from each other so I guess that’s just that.”

“Wait. They? I thought it was just the annoying friend? So there’s five of you? Four boys and you?” She said bewildered.

I do not actually know what to make up from her reaction so I just stared at her quizzically.

“Four guy friends? All platonic relationships? Nothing more?”

“Well, I, I, I.” I do not know how to continue when she stopped me midway by her over-excited laugh.

“I see. Anyone showing interest in you or you interested in any of them?”

I stared at her. The way she was speaking, I was like talking to a female version of Younghyun, the one person who can read my mind.

“Do you ever answer? Or I just try to figure things out by your facial expressions to each of my questions?” Teasing hinted in her every word.

“Sorry. All these are a bit foreign to me. I’ve been with these guys for such a long time and I kind of even adapted the way they dress and act. Look at me.” I motioned to her to examine how I look before continuing with, “I’m basically a guy in the body of a girl. I wasn’t even aware of anything _relationship_ related until recently.” I kind of shivered as I spoke.

“I see... Go on, continue.”

“Recently, one of those hooligans have been acting quite different around me. Like more caring, more overprotective than usual and whenever I am with him, I always get this weird feeling on the left side of my chest with heat creeping up my face.”

“Oh, so you got a crush? Is it just a crush? Do you L-I-K-E him or L-O-V-E him?”

I laughed at how animated she was spelling words while she figured things out with me. Thinking deeply on her words. I honestly do not know. Not something too deep but definitely something special.

“I’m not sure. Maybe a crush?” I told her.

She screamed so loud, the car was halted to a stop. She apologized to the driver who looked back to us and told him to continue driving.

“You are over-reacting.” I said plainly.

“No, I’m not. This is the first time I actually had a girl talk with a girl friend and with this topic! I’m so happy. I’m getting giddy just by the thought of it.”

I continued telling her about the other guys, especially Sungjin, and her screams became unstoppable. She was too loud for someone who haven’t even met the boys yet. I just smiled at her. It was nice having a female friend. Someone I can talk to about this Sungjin-issue I am having right now because the last time I tried to tell someone about this, I became one of the love birds. So we continued chatting and I wasn’t even sure where we were going. I asked for the driver to stop by the nearest gas station so that I could use the restroom. I went out of the car for a while but when I got back, I saw the mischievous Ayeon holding my phone and laughing out loud while talking to someone.

“Hey, Sungjin! Mina just arrived. You want to speak to her?” She exaggerated every word as if I didn’t know who she was talking to.

She then bid goodbye to the person on the other line, telling him that we will be arriving in her house soon and then threw my phone to me.

“Hello. Mina, are you there?” I heard him speak.

“Y-Y-Yes. Sorry.” Nice. Why do I keep stuttering now? Ayeon was giggling beside me as we entered this huge front gate. Honestly, if I weren’t riding in her car, I would’ve smacked her in the head already. Too bad, I’m in Ayeon territory right now.

“I guess this is the first time you get to hang out with a friend other than us. You go and have a great time there.”

“Oh! Thanks. I guess?”

He laughed. “You sound too excited, missy. But that doesn’t mean you are allowed to ignore our calls.”

“You sound like Younghyun and my mom.”

“It’s all Younghyun when it comes to you, Mina. When will it be me?”

“What are you trying to say?” I asked curiously.

“Nothing. Just enjoy your stay there and please come back early. Do not make me worry. Okay?”

I wasn’t even able to answer back but I already heard the other line get cut off.

I was staring at my phone, puzzled by Sungjin’s words but Ayeon opened the car door and held my hand as I alighted from the car. I stared in awe at a white mansion a bit bigger than Younghyun’s house but as splendid as Wonpil’s and Sungjin’s houses. It is beautiful. Servants came outside to greet us. I bowed to them and Ayeon greeted them back. We then entered inside and went up a grand staircase towards what I guess was her room. It was like the room of the princesses I watched on movies. I see pink and white all over, her bed is large enough to fit one whole family. I sat on the bed and it was a great feeling. Younghyun’s bed was also soft and the comforters feel warm too but being here with Ayeon in this princess motif room is a bit different. I looked around and saw the open door to the bathroom. The tiles looked squeaky clean even just from the outside. Then I saw another closed room. Ayeon went to that room’s door and motioned me to come with her. The door was opened revealing a walk-in closet. I saw shelves of bags and shoes then there are racks of clothes. It was like entering a shopping mall and because I always went to the male section when I accompany Younghyun when he buys his clothes, seeing this many women’s clothes is overwhelming for me.

“Wow. Ayeon, this looks like the inside of the mall.””

“You look cute. This is even just half there’s a connecting room to that side.”

She laughed out loud, sounding totally amused at my facial reactions.

“You see, I promised a certain prince charming that I’ll bring him a pretty, pretty princess tonight.”

“What?”

She led me to sit down in front of the huge mirror which, by the way, looks like an antique piece but still very classy. She asked me to remove the hoodie I was wearing which then revealed an oversized black superhero shirt, a gift from Dowoon and definitely one of my favorites. I saw her shaking her head but she led me to sit again on the makeup chair. She removed the elastic band keeping my hair in an unkempt bun. I was looking at my bare face at the mirror as I see Ayeon hovering behind me. She then brought out a huge toolbox containing different art materials. Several brushes and tubes and plates with various colors. She looked at me with a hint of mischief and then faced me.

“I’m saying sorry in advance because some of the things I will do might hurt you a bit. But I assure you, you will thank me after. This is like my welcoming friendship gift. I do hope you will like it.” She said in a very calm tone.

She then started applying things in my face, then proceeded on plucking hair from my brows which made me grimace in pain. She kept on mixing different colors from the tubes she opened on this palette like thing she was holding. She was like a painter and I am the artwork. I just hope after this is over, the results will be okay. After all, this is the first time I underwent such activity and honestly, though I am scared, I can see that Ayeon is having fun so I’m just trying to get along with it. After almost an hour on my face, she moved on to my hair, spraying here and there. She used this tool and I think my hair will fall off due to the extreme heat emanated by that thing.  I’m silently praying deep inside that I do not go bald after this. Moments later, Ayeon seems to be finished. She kept on double checking my face and trying to fix small things then look at me again until she is satisfied.

“You are beautiful.” She said, slightly teary eyed.

She moved away from the mirror and my eyes almost went out from its sockets because I can’t believe that the person at the mirror and the one looking at her are one and the same. I look different but good. I now came to believe that Ayeon has magical superpowers, she was even able to transform me. My mom will definitely love it when she sees me.

“So? How was it?” she asked expectantly.

“I look…” I paused and I saw her waiting for my reply, she’s such a cutie pie. I’m happy to be friends with this little angel. “… okay? I mean, I look different but I like what I’m seeing. Thanks a lot.”

“No need to thank me. I didn’t do much. I just had to make very little adjustments. You already look great, you just kept hiding in that hood.” She then picked up my hoodie. “And, I will be keeping this one for a while. Get up. We’ll also change your clothes.”

“What? No need. What I’m wearing is fine. This is from Dowoonie and I totally love this shirt.”

She frowned before entering her walk-in closet. I saw her crossing her arms while in deep thought. She then picked up a nice button down emerald green dress. She motioned for me to come inside and asked me to change into the dress she just picked. I tried to argue but I don’t think I’ll be winning against Ayeon, so I just followed her.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!” Ayeon screamed when I went out and then she hugged me.

“Hey! Stop screaming.” I said as I try to get her off of me.

“I’m just happy. You look amazing. He’ll definitely like this.” She said.

“He? What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Let’s go. I have to send you home now. It’s getting late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing. please bear with me. Stan Day6!


End file.
